Sin interrupciones
by SakuraNekoi
Summary: Ellos acordaron juntarse esa mañana con el fin de practicar sus líneas para "La Bella Durmiente" pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si The Sand nunca hubiera interrumpido su ensayo?. Syaoran POW. ONE SHOT.


**SYAORAN**

¿Por qué ella?. De todas las personas de la clase, ¿Por qué ella?. Era la pregunta que venía atormentándome desde que caí en la cuenta de que nosotros dos deberíamos… ¡Arhg!. Sacudí mi cabeza antes que mi imaginación me jugará en contra.

Aborrecía la idea de ser el príncipe en esta estúpida obra, y el benévolo destino concedió mi petición pero vaya el precio... la suerte decidió cobrarse mi deseo otorgándome el papel de la princesa… y mi pareja, mi príncipe … Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Por qué?.

Estoy seguro que si otra persona hubiese ocupado su lugar, yo no hubiera estado dando vueltas toda la noche en mi cama, pensando en el ensayo de hoy.

¿Por qué últimamente pensaba tanto en ella?. Esto no es desde la asignación de papales en esa obra. No, no, esto es desde hace bastante tiempo ... ¿Por qué el escuchar su nombre revolucionaba mis ideas?.

Me repetía a mi mismo que la razón era el hecho de que esa animada y torpe niña es mi rival, y como buen oponente debería estar atento a todos sus movimientos, pero… en el fondo sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, y el no saber la respuesta, me confundía y ponía furioso. Odiaba no saber que me pasaba, que me pasaba con ella…

Guarde mis cosas en el casillero y en ese instante su alegre voz saludándome me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Otra vez mi corazón acelerándose, mis nervios a flor de piel y ese calor en mi cara.

Tras dirigirnos al jardín e interpretar yo mis líneas, quedé tendido sobre ese césped, poco a poco ella fue acercándose a mi y yo no pude sacarle la vista de encima. Después de la promesa de amor eterno del "príncipe", Kinomoto comenzó a descender hacia mi rostro para concretar el beso que me despertaría de mi profundo sueño. Su perfume floral empezó a invadir mi espacio personal, apreté mis ojos y estrujé el guión entre mis manos, pero los segundos, que parecían horas, pasaban y ese beso no llegaba. Abrí mis ojos en busca de la razón.

-¿Estás bien?.- Pregunté sintiendo su respiración y calor muy cerca de mi, ella lucía congelada y confundida. El verla así me afligió.

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien, no se como hacerlo.- Confesó con una expresión avergonzada, sus mejillas presentaban ahora un pronunciado color carmesí.

-Tampoco yo… Lo poco que conozco de besos es por películas como la que me llevaron a ver el otro día, cuando capturaste a The Dream o alguna de las películas que ponían mis hermanas en casa.-

-Parece tan fácil en esas películas. Bueno supongo que eso es porque esas personas son... pareja, es decir, deben actuar como tal y seguramente no era su primer beso y, y...- Kinomoto estaba tan nerviosa.

-Tranquila, puedes pensar que soy "esa" persona si quieres… .- Es obvio que yo no era la persona con la que ella quisiera tener su primer beso. Esto es solo por la obra.

-¡No!. Nunca haría eso, estoy contigo ahora y hacer eso sería muy... egoísta - Expresó sobresaltada. - ¿Tú pensarás en Yukito?.-

-No, estoy contigo ahora.- Repetí sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Li… .-

-Te ayudaré… .- Susurré mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su mejilla para atraer su rostro hacia él mío. Ella asintió con su cabeza, humedeció los labios y cerró sus ojos, dejándose a mi voluntad. Esa visión me provocó un cosquilleo extraño que recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Apenas sus labios chocaron con los míos, intuitivamente decidí cerrar mis ojos también.

Sus labios eran más carnosos y tiernos de de lo que parecían a simple vista y poseían un cierto gusto a cereza.

Moví mis labios sobre los de ella para probar más de ese hipnotizante sabor. Por un momento temí asustarla, ser rechazado o peor, que ella pensara que estaba sacando provecho de esta situación. Es cierto que me estaba gustando de sobremanera este contacto físico con Kinomoto, pero si hubiera un mínimo indicio de que ella se sintiera incómoda con esto, me detendría de inmediato.

Una nueva probada y ella comenzó a corresponderme de la misma forma que yo. No lo esperaba, más me alegró enormemente. Notaba como mi rival imitaba los movimientos con los que yo atacaba sus labios, inclusive posó su mano sobre mi mejilla como yo lo hacía con ella.

Debo confesar que Kinomoto aprendía _demasiado_ bien.

Nunca me gusto la cursilería, sin embargo cuando ella se alejó de repente, dejándome acostado sobre ese pasto, fue como pasar del paraíso al mismísimo infierno, temía como nunca el que me odiara.

-Perdóname, tenía que respirar.- Se excusó con una amplia sonrisa que alivió de inmediato mi angustia.

Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. ¿Qué era este sentimiento ?

-Ah no, está bien. No muestran eso en las películas.-

-Tienes razón.- Rió, y el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases fue como un rayo partiendo esa atmósfera de comodidad que había formado con ella. -¿Vamos?.- Dijo, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a reincorporarme.

-Gracias.- Le agradecí a la par que entrelazada mi mano con la suya.

\- Gracias a ti, en verdad estaba muerta de los nervios pero tú, hiciste que todo fuese más fácil. Eres bueno en esto.-

-No digas tonterías.- Bufé avergonzado, apartando mi mirada de ella.

-Perdóname.- Dijo con un tono divertido y noté como soltó mi mano para emprender la marcha hacia el edificio escolar.

-¡Espera!.- Vocifere tomándola de nuevamente de la mano y girándola hacia a mí, hacia mis brazos. La estreché fuertemente contra mi. ¿Qué es esto que provocas en mi, Kinomoto ? Fue mi último pensamiento antes de cerrar mis ojos para sentirla mejor

-¿Li?.-

-Nos faltó la escena final. El abrazo entre el príncipe y la princesa.-

-Tienes razón.- Susurró recostando su rostro contra mi hombro izquierdo, noté como se acomodó entre mis brazos y rodeó mi espalda con los suyos. Se suponía que yo era la princesa y ella el príncipe, pero de la forma que estábamos abrazados parecía lo contrario. Yo protegiéndola a ella… pensándolo bien y aunque no quisiera admitirlo o mucho menos que ella lo notase, yo la protegía desde hace tiempo. Sakura Kinomoto me importaba cada vez más.

-Te amaré por siempre.- Dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco. -Mi hermosa princesa.- Continuó, esas palabras formaban parte del guión...

-Y yo a ti… hasta el final de mis días.- Respondí hundiendo mi rostro en su castaña melena. Faltaba parte de mi diálogo pero no quería decir nada más, esto era suficiente para mi.

Labios carnosos con sabor a cereza, mejillas sonrojadas, perfume floral y shampoo con olor a goma de mascar. Pequeños detalles de ella que desconocía hasta hoy y que me dejaron embelesado e intrigado por conocer más.

-¡Sakura!.- Escuchamos a lo lejos y nos separamos de inmediato, reconocimos esa voz de inmediato, era Mihara.

-Nos vemos en clase Li.- Dijo antes de alejarse de mi.

-Sí.- Respondí.

"Practicaba con Li las escenas de la obra, espero que en la obra todo salga perfecto." Escuché que ella le comentaba energéticamente a su amiga.

Ella era mi rival, seguiría siéndolo. No me rendiría y al final yo me haría con todas las cartas Clow, pero Kinomoto, había capturado mi primer beso y eso nada podría cambiarlo, ni quería.

No encontraba el porqué pero ansiaba sentirla de esa forma nuevamente, a ella, no a Mei LIng, no a esa persona , sino a Kinomoto. Aunque la próxima vez sería muy diferente, no estaríamos en nuestra atmósfera íntima, sin nadie molestándonos, sino delante de decenas de personas viéndonos. Esperaba que los nervios no me traicionaran en ese momento y deseaba que para ese entonces mis sentimientos hacia ella fueran más claros de lo que lo eran ahora . Sakura… Ying Fa… susurré hacia el viento antes de dirigirme al salón.

**FIN**

**Hola queridos lectores!. Para los que conocen mi otra historia "Sobreviviendo al amor" sigo en proceso del epílogo, lo publicaré después de mi casamiento, oh si, me caso a fin de mes y de hecho los preparativos de la fiesta fueron gran parte del retraso del último cap . De hecho ahora estoy con una gripe galopante, vaya suerte la mía, y como me han mandado reposo me puse a ver de nuevo capítulos salteados del CCS viejo, y de ahí surgió esta retorcida historia que espero que les haya gustado n.n. **


End file.
